


Hotaru's Scowl

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru scowled as she sat in front of Michiru and viewed her performing the violin near her bed.





	Hotaru's Scowl

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru scowled as she sat in front of Michiru and viewed her performing the violin near her bed. She turned to a stuffed firefly on her bed. She recalled playing prior to Michiru performing. Hotaru approached the toy before she returned to Michiru. A smile replaced her scowl. With toys. 

 

THE END


End file.
